Naruto: No Longer Alone
by blaze2rules
Summary: Naruto has to rebuild his clan, but he doesn't know if he can. He finds out that a lot of girls like him. Which ones you ask, well read and find out. Rated M just in case. NarutoHarem
1. Wives?

**A/N:** In this fanfiction Tsunade is Naruto's mom and Haku is a girl. There you go, now please enjoy. Oh yeah I...

Naruto-"Yo Blaze, let me say it."

Ok, but do it good or I'll stop writing this fanfiction, Believe It!

Naruto-"Hey that's my line!"

I know but i had to try it.

Naruto-"This guy doesn't own Naruto(me), Believe It!"

Nice! Enjoy!

**Wives?**

"Hey Mom", Naruto says energetically as always.

"Hi Naru-chan", Tsunade says with a smile. "Come over here and take a seat." Naruto walks over and sits down with a happy grin on his face.

"So...what do you need to talk to me about", Naruto asks. "Well...you see...your the only son and child of your father, the Yondaime, and I decided that it is time to rebuild the Uzumaki clan, seeing how your the last one", Tsunade says and then continues, "Naru-chan...", Tsunade gets cut off, "Mom stop calling me that", Naruto says with a little frustration.

"Naru-cha...I mean Naruto, you are finally 18 years old and can legally get married, so we are bending the rules a little so you can rebuild your clan", Tsunade says with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks out of confusion.

"Well, I want you to get married, but to more than one girl, so a few girls", Tsunade says with a smirk.

"NANI?" Naruto screams out of shock.

"Yes Naruto we are allowing you to have more than one wife", Tsunade says with a little anger, because of Naruto's scream. "I already told all of the girls that like you about this, so...", Tsunade gets cut off again. "Wait you said GIRLS THAT LIKE ME?" Naruto said surprised. "Don't worry you'll find out who they are sooner or later", Tsunade says with an evil grin.

"Well, that's all I need to talk about Naruto, so go home and I'll be there later", Tsunade said.

Naruto walks out of the Hokage building. 'This is so sudden, I can't even think straight', Naruto thinks to himself.

"Oh I know, I will go get some Ichiraku Ramen before I go home", Naruto said to himself before sprinting off to the ramen shop.

**(AT ICHIRAKU RAMEN SHOP)**

"Hey Teuchi", Naruto says with his cheerful grin. "Hey, there's my number one customer", Teuchi says with a chuckle. "You didn't come in all day, so I was starting to get worried", Teuchi says with a worried look on his face. "You know I can't go a day without your ramen", Naruto says with a grin. "Hey Ayame, the #1 please!" Teuchi tells his daughter. (The #1 is the special order for only Naruto)

"What Naruto's here?" Ayame says with a slight blush. "Right away", she tells her father.

Ayame brought over 4 beef ramens and 4 miso ramens. "Hey Ayame", Naruto says with a smile. "Hello Naruto", Ayame says with a bright red blush before she dashes away. 'Hmmmm...I wonder why she always turns red then runs away whenever she talks to me", Naruto thought. "Oh well", Naruto says with a smile then grabs his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu", Naruto says before slurping down eight bowls of ramen.

Naruto leaves Ichiraku and starts to walk home. 'That place always has the best ramen', Naruto thinks to himself.

"Oh Naruto-kun, Hello", someone says behind Naruto.

Naruto turns around and sees a woman with long, black hair with a green kimono on. "Oh, Hi Haku-chan", Naruto says with his cheerful grin which makes Haku blush.

"Where are you going?" Haku asked Naruto. Naruto went into a daze after noticing Haku in a kimono. 'Wow, she's really pretty', Naruto thinks to himself. "Uh...Naruto-kun?" Haku asks looking at Naruto questionably. "Oh, sorry Haku-chan; I'm going home", Naruto answers her question after snapping back into reality. "Oh by the way Haku-chan, you look really beautiful in that kimono", he said with a likable smile. Of course this makes Haku blush a deeper red. "Thank you", she says with a blush.

They said good bye then walked their separate ways. "I wonder why she was blushing when I was talking to her?" Naruto thought out loud. "Oh well, she looks cute when she blushes anyways", Naruto said happily.

Naruto finally made it back home. He went inside and heard someone talk. "Its about time you got here", a voice said coming out of the darkness of the house. "Tsunade-sama said that she would be working late."

End of Ch-1


	2. Shizune and Hyuuga Confession

**A/N:**Blaze2rules here again, i just wanted to say...

Hinata-"Uh... Blaze-kun, can i say it?"

Oh sure Hinata, go ahead.

Hinata-"Blaze-kun doesn't own Naruto in anyway"

**Shizune and Hyuuga Confession**

"Huh, Shizune, is that you?" Naruto asks questionably. "Yes", Shizune said while turning on the lights.

"What are you doing here?" he asks kind of confused.

"Well, Tsunade-sama is working late tonight, so she asked me to check up on you", she said with a grin. "Anyways, are you hungry Naruto-kun?"

Just then Naruto realized the smell coming from the kitchen and his stomach growl. "Well, I guess that answers my question", Shizune says with a delighted smile.

Naruto glupped down his food and Shizune watched him eat with a cheerful smile. After dinner they went and sat on the couch. They shared some small talk before Shizune started to smile. "Naruto-kun, you know Tsunade-sama is like a mother to me, so I really wanted to thank you for saving Tsunade-sama when she was fighting Kabuto", she said then gave Naruto a soft kiss on his cheek. She then rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto was blushing from the kiss, but decided to put his head on hers. And they stayed like that all night long.

**(NEXT MORNING)**

"Well good morning you two", Tsunade says with a little anger. Both Naruto and Shizune wake up realizing that they both fell asleep like that.

"T-Tsunade-sama", Shizune said with a deep blush. "M-Mom", Naruto said with a deep blush on his face as well. "Well, I always thought of Shizune as my daughter, but at the rate this is going she may actually become my daughter-in-law", Tsunade said with a smile. Naruto and Shizune went into a deeper and redder blush.

"Anyway, Shizune I need you to come with me back to the Hokage building", Tsunade told Shizune. "Hai", Shizune said a little disappointed, because she wanted to spend more time with Naruto. As soon as she said that they vanished.

'Oh well, I might as well go train today', Naruto thought. Then he went to change his clothes then left his house.

**(AT NARUTO'S TRAINING SPOT)**

"197...198...199...200", Naruto says out loud while doing pull ups. During his training he felt the chakra of someone else behind a tree, but since he didn't detect any killing intent he let the person stay there.

"I know you are behind that tree, so you might as well show yourself", Naruto said to the person behind the tree. A girl came into sight and she had long, indigo colored hair, pearl colored eyes, and wore a grey and black jacket and dark blue pants, and the hitai-ate was around her neck.

"Oh Hinata-chan", Naruto said. "H-hey, N-NNNaruto-kun", Hinata said while pointing her index fingers together and blushing. Naruto walked up to her and that made her blush even more. "What are you doing here Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks while lifting an eyebrow. "W-well actually I-I c-came h-here to t-talk to y-you", Hinata stuttered. "Oh, ok, so what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked while waiting for an answer. "W-well, Tsunade-sama told m-me that y-you have to r-rebuild y-your c-clan, so I-I finally f-found the c-courage to tell y-you how I-I f-feel", Hinata said breaking into a deeper blush. "How you feel?" Naruto asks a little confused. "I-I-I L-Lo", Hinata stuttered. 'I have to say it, so I can become Naruto's first wife', she thought to herself. "I LOVE YOU!" she said as fast as she could. Naruto just stood there with a shocked look on his face. "You love me, since when?" Naruto asks still shock. "Ever since our academy days", Hinata says with a deep, red blush on her face.

Naruto finally calms down to answer her confession. 'Oh no, he doesn't like me', Hinata thinks, but her thoughts get cut off when Naruto starts to talk. "I love you, too, I think we should start dating", Naruto says with a deep blush. Hinata faints when she heard this, but Naruto caught her before she fell. He smiles and picks her up and carries her home bridle style.

(**AT THE HYUUGA MANSION)**

Hinata opens her eyes and sees that she is in her room. "That was a nice dream", Hinata says with a little smile and a little disappointment. She starts replaying the "dream" in her head, but her thoughts are cut off by a voice. "So your finally awake." She sits up in her bed and turns her head to see her favorite orange and black clad blond. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata says with a deep, red blush on her cheeks. "What are you doing here?" Hinata asks questionably. "I had to tell you that our date is at 7 o'clock tonight", Naruto smiles happily.

Hinata realizes that that dream wasn't a dream and was about to faint again. Naruto saw her about to faint again and gives her a light kiss on her forehead. "I guess I'll pick you up at seven", Naruto says then vanishes in a puff of smoke. Hinata blinks her eyes a couple of times while she takes in all that happened. She lets out a gleeful squeal when she realizes that she has a date with the man she loves and adores.

End of Ch-2


	3. Hyuuga Date

**No Longer Alone Ch-3**

**A/N:**Blaze2rules here i like this chapter and i hope you enjoy it and i don't...

Sakura-"Hey Blaze-kun, you said i could say it this time."

Oh right, go for it.

Sakura-"Ok, Blaze-kun doesn't own Naruto at all."

**Hyuuga Date**

Naruto walks down the streets of Konoha (it is noon). 'Hmmmm, what should I do until I have to pick up Hinata-chan for our date', Naruto thinks, but his thoughts were cut off by someone's voices. "Hey Naruto-kun", Sakura and Ino say in unison. Naruto looks to his left to see them both standing in Ino's flower shop. "Hey Sakura-chan, hey Ino-chan", Naruto says with his big grin. Naruto walks into the shop and starts looking at all the beautiful flowers. "I always feel relaxed whenever I'm in your store Ino-chan", Naruto says with a nice, calm voice. Ino blushes and Sakura thinks 'I can't lose to Ino-pig, I better ask him quick.' "Um...Naruto-kun", Sakura says with a blush. "What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto says while wondering why she is acting so shyly. "Well will you go out on a date with me?" Sakura says with a little hurry in her voice. Naruto thinks to himself 'If Sakura-chan asked me to go on a date...', he looks at a now fuming Ino, 'then Ino-chan is going to want one too.'

"Sure Sakura-chan, I'll go on a date with you", he says with a grin. "But I want to go on a date with you too, Naruto-kun", Ino says with puppy-dog eyes looking up at his blue, sky like, eyes. "Ok, ok, Sakura-chan our date will be at noon tomorrow and Ino-chan our date will be at 6 p.m. tomorrow, is that ok with the both of you?" Naruto says with a smile. The two girls look at each other then at Naruto, "that's fine Naruto-kun", they say in unison. "Good", Naruto says with a bigger smile, "then I'll see you two tomorrow", he says then gives them a wink, which makes them blush like crazy.

**(6:45 P.M. ON THE STREETS OF KONOHA)**

Naruto is walking to the Hyuuga Manison. "Hmmmm...she probably won't want to eat ramen, sooooooo, oh I know where to take her", he says with a light smile.

He arrives at the Hyuuga Manison's front door. He rings the doorbell and he hears a cute voice answer, "I'm coming." The door suddenly opens and standing there is Hinata wearing a kimono, it was white with red roses on it, a pair of white high-heels and she smelled like roses too. Naruto was in a daze by Hinata's beauty. "Hi N-Naruto-kun", Hinata says with a light blush. This snapped Naruto back into reality. "Hinata you look absolutely beautiful", Naruto said with a smile. This made Hinata blush even more. "T-Thank y-you Naruto-kun", Hinata said quite shyly. "Ok, lets get going", Naruto said enthusiastically.

They were walking side by side and Hinata was thinking to herself, 'I really want to hold his hand.' They stopped in front of an Italian restaurant then walked in. They found an empty table in the corner of the elegant restaurant. A waiter brought them menus. "Alright, what would you like to order?" the waiter said very politely. "I'll have the spaghetti and your unlimited soup and bread sticks", Naruto said with a grin. "And you young lady?" the waiter turned to Hinata. "I'll have the Chicken Parmesan and a Caesar salad", Hinata told the waiter. "Alright, I'll be right back with your order", the waiter turned and went into the kitchen.

They started talking about their recent missions and new jutsu they had when their food came. While they were eating there was silence between them, but it was a comfortable silence and they were enjoying each others company. When they were done with their meals Naruto paid the bill and they left the restaurant. They walked side by side and Hinata just stared at Naruto's hand. 'I want to hold his hand', Hinata thought. Naruto turned his head to look at her and he notice that she was looking at his hand. "Hey, Hinata-chan", Naruto calls her. This snaps Hinata back into reality, "What is it Naruto-kun?" she asked with a slight blush.

"I want to take you somewhere", he says with a slight smile. "Ok, Naruto-kun", right as she said that he motioned her to turn the corner. They continued to walk straight until they were at the training grounds. "What are we doing here Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked questionably. He lays down on the soft grass and motioned Hinata to lay next to him. She goes and lays down next to him and he tells her to look up at the stars. She looks up and her eyes widen. "The stars are so beautiful", Hinata says amazed at what she sees. Naruto grabs her hand with his hand and they stared into each other's eyes. "No Hinata-chan your the one that's beautiful", he said with a twinkle in his eyes. She blushes wildly, "T-Thank y-you Naruto-kun." He kisses her on the forehead, "I should take you home before your dad gets mad", he said with a smile. Hinata was still kinda shocked that Naruto kissed her forehead, but she managed to say ok.

They were walking back to the Hyuuga mansion while holding hands. 'Yay he's holding my hand, he's holding my hand, wait a second he kissed me on the forehead, he kissed me on the forehead, I wish he would of kissed me on the lips though', Hinata thought to herself while madly blushing. They stop in front of her house. "I had a great time Hinata-chan", Naruto says softly. "I did too Naruto-kun", Hinata said, but right after she finished saying it their lips were locked together. 'He's kissing me on the lips, he's kissing me, HE'S KISSING ME!!!' she thought, but then starts kissing him back. They were like that for a few seconds then Naruto licked Hinata's bottom lip asking permission to deepen the kiss. Hinata was kind of stunned by this, but she opened her mouth. Naruto's tongue goes barreling in exploring every inch of her mouth. Then her tongue fights for control and she ends up winning the fight. She tastes every crevice of his mouth. Naruto then breaks the kiss to breathe, "Damn Hinata-chan your a great kisser." "Thanks Naruto-kun your a great kisser too", she said while wiping off some saliva off her chin. "Well good night Hinata-chan", Naruto said with a quick kiss then left.

**(MEANWHILE AT SAKURA'S HOUSE)**

"Yay I finally get to go out on a date with Naruto-kun", Sakura said while rummaging through her clothes. "Hmmmm I wonder what I should wear for our date tomorrow." "Oh, this one will definitely catch his attention."

**(BACK WITH NARUTO)**

"That was a great date, hopefully my two dates tomorrow will be just as great", Naruto says with a big smile.

Suddenly there was a big gust of wind that blew toward Naruto. "What's with this sudden gust of wind?" Naruto asked, but then saw his answer. He saw a figure in the dark that had blond hair with four pony tails, wearing a light purple t-shirt and black pants and a hitai-ate around her neck, with a big fan in her hand.

"T-Temari-chan, what was that for?" Naruto said with a little anger in his voice. "I was waiting at your house all night so I could talk to you, but you never showed up", Temari said with a lot of anger. "Sorry Temari-chan, I was on a date with Hinata-chan and", Naruto was cut off by Temari. She raised her closed fan about to strike Naruto. Naruto closed his eys waiting to get hit by the fan, but it never came, instead he felt something soft, warm, and slightly wet on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Temari kissing his cheek. She broke off her little kiss and looked Naruto in the eyes while their foreheads touched. "I'll forgive you this time Naruto-kun, but next time you'll feel the wrath of my fan", she said with a playful smile. "Thanks Temari-chan, but since we're here, what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked with a slight smile.

"Oh, well can we talk about it at your house, because I feel like someone is watching us", Temari said while looking around to see if she could see someone. "Ok Temari-chan", Naruto says as they start walking towards his house. He would of stayed there to talk, but he didn't want to bother with the girl who was spying on them, who Naruto could tell by her chakra was none other than the weapons master herself.

End of Ch-3

**A/N:**Ok I like the way this fanfiction is turning out, so I should have the next chapter up soon. Everyone please send reviews, flames will be ignored. Ok I have a poll for you guys, since some people want me to add certain women into the harem. I don't want to add all of them, but i will add one of them, so please vote. Here are your choices:

Anko

Kurenai

Hanabi

Tayuya

ok I'll be waiting for your votes.


	4. Sand and Weapons

**A/N: **Its blaze2rules again and I just wanted to say thanks to those who gave reviews and actually like my story, so thanks guys and I'm sorry it took so long for me to upload the next chapter, I didn't have internet at the time so I couldn't upload. Oh and I...

Temari pulls out her fan and points at blaze.

Hey what's wrong Temari?

Temari-"You said I could say it this time."

Oh must have forgotten, so go ahead and say it.

Temari: "Blaze-kun doesn't own Naruto and company."

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

**Sand and Weapons**

**(A FEW MINUTES LATER AT NARUTO'S HOUSE)**

Naruto opens the door and looks around the house. "Hmmmm, I wonder where Mom is?" Naruto says, then sees a letter on the table. He picks it up and reads it while Temari closes the door.

_To Naru-chan,_

_I'm working late tonight so eat whatever you want._

_Love, Mom_

"Well, I guess my mom isn't coming home until tomorrow", Naruto said while folding the note and putting it back on the table. 'This is my chance to tell him', Temari thought with a confident grin. "Um...Naruto-kun?" "What is it Temari-chan?" Naruto asked while turning to face her. "Well...you see...", Temari's voice trailed off while she walks towards Naruto. 'Why can't I say it to him?' Temari questioned herself, 'aghhh...forget it.' She grabs Naruto by his collar and she pulls him towards her and attaches her lips to his. Naruto was shocked by her actions, his eyes were as wide as can be. Temari breaks the kiss and says, "I love you Naruto-kun." Then she vanishes in a puff of smoke. Naruto was still in shock, he couldn't believe what just happened. 'Did Temari-chan just kiss me?' Naruto thought questioning himself, 'did she say she loved me?' Suddenly a giant smile showed up on his face. "I have to tell her how I feel next time I see her", Naruto tells himself happily, "but for now I'm going to bed."

**(NEXT MORNING)**

Naruto woke up at 9 o'clock in the morning. He got of his bed and went to take a shower. After his shower he got dressed. He put on a black t-shirt, a pair of black pants, his shinobi sandals, he put his weapon pouches on his left and right thighs, he wrapped up his forearms with bandages, then threw on an orange and black trench coat with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it and red flames at the bottom, then he put a pair of black cut-off finger gloves in his pockets, then he ties his hitai-ate to his forehead. He looks in the mirror, "Hmmmm...I knew this outfit would look better on me than my previous outfit", he says to himself. He walks out of his room then walks into the living room. "Good morning Okaa-san", Naruto says as he walks by the couch. Tsunade looked up from her newspaper, "Good morning Naru..." her voice trailed off after she noticed what Naruto was wearing. "Whoa Naru-chan, if I wasn't your mother I'd be all over you right now", Tsunade says with a little smile. "Thanks for the compliment, but that still sounded weird coming from you, Okaa-san", Naruto said a little grossed out. "So, do you have a date today Naruto?" Tsunade asked. "Actually two dates, but that's not why I wore this", he said then continued, "I wore this because I decided I needed a new outfit."

"Ok, I'm going to go walk around a bit before I pick up Sakura-chan, so bye Okaa-san", Naruto said then walked out the door.

**(ON THE STREETS OF KONOHA)**

Naruto was just walking around town getting the usual glares from the villagers, but he also got love struck glares from love sick girls. He shot them a foxy grin and they all just melted. Then he heard a voice, "Naruto is that you?" Naruto turned around to see his good friends Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Neji, and Kiba. "Hey guys, I see you got back from your mission in one piece", Naruto said happy to see his friends again. "Naruto why are you trying to look cool?" Kiba asked playfully. "Naruto-kun you are booming with a great amount of YOUTHFULNESS", Lee said with excitement. "Dressing cool, how troublesome", Shikamaru said lazily. "Hmph", Neji said with his arms crossed. "Thanks everyone", Naruto said with a cool smile. "So Naruto, what has been happening around here in our absence?" Neji asked very calmly. "Nothing much, oh wait you weren't here when my Okaa-san told me the news", Naruto said with his arms crossed. "What did she tell you?" Lee desperately asked. "Well you guys already know that my clan is the Uzumaki clan, but seeing how I'm the last one, my Okaa-san told me I had to rebuild my clan and they are allowing me to have multiple wives", Naruto said with a huge grin. Their jaws dropped, even Neji's. "NANI?" they all said in unison. "Naruto you lucky dog you", Kiba said while putting an arm around Naruto's shoulders and lightly hitting his arm. "Your YOUTHFULNESS is truly on fire", Lee said while giving Naruto the 'nice guy' pose. "Multiple wives, one big headache, how troublesome", Shikamaru said then sighed. "Naruto do you have any girlfriends yet?" Neji asked kinda interested, but trying not to show it. "Well, lets see, Hinata is one, but the rest I'm not sure yet", Naruto said with a grin. "Hmmmm...Hinata, huh? Well who are the other girls that you are not sure of?" Kiba asked very interested in the topic. "Well there is Sakura and Ino, who I have dates with today, ummmm...Temari, and maybe Shizune", Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head. "Well that's quite a variety", Neji said with his eyes closed, but then opened them when he heard someone yell. "NAAAARUUUUTOOOO-KUUUUN!!" Naruto turned around and was tackled by Tenten. "Ow, that hurt, why did you do that Tenten-chan?" Naruto asked the brunet colored hair girl. "Well, I was just going to greet you normally, but then I saw that you looked totally hot with those clothes, so I just had to hug you", she said with a slight blush. She got off of him so he could get up. "Wow, Tenten is full of YOUTHFULNESS today", Lee said to no one in particular. "Well yeah, ummmm...Naruto-kun can I talk to you in private?" Tenten asked. "Sure Tenten-chan", Naruto said with a smile. They started walking off and Naruto turn his head to see Kiba give him a thumbs up.

She pulls him into an alley. "Ok so what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked questionably. Tenten slightly blushes, "Well I wanted to know if you are busy today?" "Well I have two dates today, but the first one doesn't start until noon, so I have sometime right now", he says then continues, "but why do you want to know?" "Well I was wondering if you would be able to help me with my training?" she said then waited for an answer. "Sure I'd be happy to help with your training", he said with a smile. "Thank you Naruto-kun", she said then they started walking.

**(AT NARUTO'S TRAINING AREA)**

"So what kind of training do you need my help with?" Naruto asked. "Well I really want to work on my taijutsu", Tenten said then got into a fighting stance. "Very well then", Naruto said then got into his own fighting stance. She rushes at him and throws a punch at his face. He grabs her hand then knees her in the stomach. She flips behind him then punches him in the back, but he dodges. He goes to kick her in the head, but she grabs his leg then throws him in the air. Naruto senses killer intent and a very powerful jutsu coming from the forest towards Tenten. He charges up his Rasengan. "Naruto what are you doing? I told you taiju...", she turned her head to see a large water dragon coming towards her. She realizes she has no time to do anything. "Rasengan", Naruto yells out as he hits the water dragon with his attack then stands in front of Tenten to protect her. He senses that the person that attacked them had left already. Naruto turns around to look at Tenten, "Ten-chan are you alright?" Tenten looks into his eyes, "Thank you Naruto-kun", then she hugs him. "Now I know that I definitely love you", Tenten said with her head in Naruto's chest, "and I like you calling me Ten-chan." "Did I call you Ten-chan? Wait you love me?" Naruto said kind of shocked. "Yes Naruto-kun I love you, I started loving you since that day", Tenten said.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Naruto came busting out of the ground and giving a left uppercut to Neji's chin. Naruto won his match against Neji and his destiny. Tenten looked at Naruto from the stands. "He beat Neji and also beat some sense into him", Tenten said and smiled at Naruto. Naruto turned around and saw Tenten smile at him, so he smiled back and waved at her, then gave her a thumbs up. She didn't know what it was then, but for some reason her heart started to beat faster when he smiled at her.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"That's why you keep asking me to help you train its because...", Naruto said then Tenten finished his sentence, "I want to be close to you." "Well I love you too, but we should report this incident to the Hokage", Naruto said. "She already knows I love you", Tenten told Naruto. "No I mean about someone attacking us", Naruto said with a smile. "Oh", Tenten said with a blush. "Lets go Ten-chan", Naruto said with a wide smile. "Ok Naruto-kun", Tenten said then wrapped her arms around Naruto's arm.

End of Ch-4


	5. Date, Mission, and Genin

**A/N:** Blaze2rules here again, I hope you guys like this story because I love writing it and from this chapter on I will have some OC in the story, oh and I…

Tenten: "Hey I thought it was my turn to say it."

You're right I'm sorry go ahead.

Tenten: "Blaze-kun doesn't own Naruto, duh."

**Date, Mission, and Genin**

**(AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE)**

"Hey Naru-chan and Tenten-chan", Tsunade said with a smile. "Okaa-san I told you not to call me that especially in public", Naruto said slightly blushing. Tenten giggles, "I like that nickname maybe I'll use it", Tenten states. "Great now someone else is going to be calling me that", Naruto says then sighs. "Whatever, what do you guys need?" Tsunade asked. "Well, Ten-chan and I were training together and", Naruto said and could see a smile on Tsunade's face, "and someone attacked Ten-chan with a water jutsu and a very powerful one at that." "Ok I'll keep the ANBU on alert so no more attacks happen", Tsunade said with concern. And with that Naruto and Tenten excused themselves.

"Hey Ten-chan, what time is it?" Naruto asks. Tenten looks at her watch "Its 11:55." "Why do you ask?" She asked him. "Oh no, I have a date with Sakura-chan at noon", he mentally hits himself. He dashes away from Tenten and heads for Sakura's house. "Bye Ten-chan", he yelled to her.

**(AT SAKURA'S HOUSE)**

Sakura looks at her watch, it say 11:59, "He's going to be late as if I didn't already no..." Sakura got cut off when she heard a knock at the door. "I'm coming", she says then goes and opens the door. "Hey Sakura-chan", Naruto says with a grin. Sakura jumps and hugs him, "For a second there I thought you were going to be late." "I would never be late for you Sakura-chan", he says with a grin. "By the way Sakura-chan you look...", he says then examines her. She is wearing her hitai-ate around her neck, her long pink hair is down, she has a knee-high red dress on, a pair of pantyhose, and her ninja shoes. 'Sexy!' Naruto thinks to himself, but instead says "Beautiful". "Thanks Naruto-kun, you look...", her voice trails off and she examines him. 'HOT!!' Inner Sakura yells. "Handsome". Sakura says with a smile. 'You **really** wanted to say **hot** instead' Inner Sakura states. 'Shut up you', Sakura tells her inner self. "Well lets go", Naruto says. "Ok", Sakura replies. They start walking, "Oh where are we going Naruto?" Sakura asks. "Oh you'll see soon enough", Naruto says with a slight grin. She looks at him questionably. They walk for a little while, but then come up to a beautiful park. "The park?" Sakura asks. "Yup, come on lets go sit by that tree", Naruto says and grabs Sakura's hand and leads her to the tree. They sit down by the tree, "So what are we going to do here?" asks Sakura. "Oh, we're going to have a picnic here", Naruto says with a smile. "But you don't have any food with you", Sakura states. "Oh, yes I do", Naruto claims. He pulls out a scroll from his weapon pouch. He unrolls it and does a couple hand signs, then '_poof_' in front of them was a blanket with a picnic basket on it. To say the least Sakura was stunned, she couldn't believe that Naruto came so prepared. Naruto starts to pull out the food from the basket. "So what did you bring?" asked Sakura. 'Probably ramen, I wouldn't doubt it', she said to herself. "I brought sandwiches, rice balls, and some tea", Naruto said with a smile. "Really?" Sakura asks then looks at the food and sure enough it was as he said. He hands her a sandwich then pours her some tea. She takes a bite out of sandwich, "Wow this is really good", she said kinda shocked. "Thanks", Naruto says with a smile. "The rice ball is good too", she says then continues, "when did you learn to cook like this?" "While having to train with Jiraiya I had to eat his food, which was horrible, so I trained myself to cook", he says with a nod.

**(AT THE HOT SPRINGS)**

Jiraiya sneezes twice, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, A PERVERT!" a women who heard the sneezes yells. Unfortunately for Jiraiya, Tsunade happen to be going to the hot springs when she heard the yell. She found Jiraiya and beat him up leaving him with only an ounce of his life left.

**(BACK WITH NARUTO AND SAKURA)**

They had finished eating and somehow ended up with Naruto sitting against the tree and Sakura sitting with her back against Naruto's chest. He was hugging her and she was enjoying every second of it. "Naruto-kun, this has been a great date", she got cut off by someone appearing next to them. "Hey you guys you have to meet up with Tsunade right now", said Ino and then continued, "oh sorry about your date but she said it was important." "Oh well guess we got to go", said Naruto. He got up and helped Sakura up then they all left for the Hokage tower.

**(AT THE HOKAGE TOWER)**

Naruto, Sakura, and Ino all walked into Tsunade's office. They saw that all of the Konoha 11 where there plus Temari and Haku. Tsunade speaks up, "Ok I know you are all wondering why you are here so I'll get straight to the point." "We have some missions here that need taking care of right away and since none of the Jounins are here we have to use you guys and some others that are Genin." Naruto raised his hand, "Yes Naruto?", Tsunade said. "So shouldn't the Genin be here receiving their missions?" he asked. "No because you will inform them Naruto." Tsunade told him. "Why do I have to tell them?" he asked questionably. "Because they are going to be teamed up with you", she said then waited for his reaction, but before he could say anything the six girls in the room spoke up, "How come I'm not with him?" Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Haku said in unison. Tsunade shook her head, "Because he is the strongest out of you guys so I know he will be able to protect the Genin if anything happens." They all quieted down because they knew that that was true. "Ok so here are the teams and what you will be doing", Tsunade said getting all their attention. "Ok first team will be Shikamaru, Sakura, and Rock Lee" she got cut off by a loud groan. 'I'm stuck with the lazy guy and Fuzzy Brows', Sakura thought to herself. Lee was happy because he was with Sakura the love of his life. "You guys have to go to Snow country and settle a dispute", Tsunade said informing them then handed them a scroll with the rest off the information on it. "Ok team two is Haku, Neji, and Ino", she said then continued, "there is a situation going on in Wave country and I want you to go help them solve it", she handed them a scroll. "Next team three Shino, Chouji, and Kiba", she said then continued, "you guys will go to Kusagakure to solve a bug problem they are having", she then gave them a scroll. "Next team four Temari, Tenten, and Hinata and you girls are going to assist Kakashi and Iruka in Kirigakure", she said then handed them a scroll. Everyone was waiting to see who was on Naruto's team. "Ok finally team five has Naruto, and four genin", she said and everyone fell down. "Who are they?" asked Naruto. "They are Akimichi Kinomi, Aburame Yuki, Nara Sayuchi, and Uchiha Naomi", she said then saw Chouji's, Shino's, Shikamaru's, and Sakura's faces (A/N: I know she isn't related to the Uchihas but she is like a sister to the Uchiha girl in this story). They knew this was bad because each of the 15 year old girls just named have a crush on Naruto which no one else knows. Tsunade spoke again, "Naruto, you and your team will go to Sunagakure to help Kazekage out with some errands." Naruto nodded then got the scroll then Sakura's hand went up. "Yes Sakura?" Tsunade asked. "I don't think that is a good idea", she was cut off by Tsunade, "What I say is final, now go!" They all vanished.

They all got packed and left to do their missions except Naruto who went looking for the girls he was teamed with, he knew who they were because he's spent some time with them whenever he was visiting Chouji, Shino, Shikamaru, or Sakura. He knew that Kinomi, Yuki, and Sayuchi are his friends cousins and that Naomi and Sakura are like sisters. So he also knew where to find them.

**(AT A HEALTHY RESTAURANT)**

Naruto found Kinomi in the restaurant chewing down on some salad. Unlike the rest of the Akimichi family Kinomi really liked healthy foods and was skinny. She was wearing a red t-shirt and a blue, jean style, sleeveless vest over her shirt, had a pair of blue jeans on and her shinobi sandals, her hitai-ate was used as a belt, she had her brown hair in two ponytails and had violet colored eyes.

He went and sat across the table from her. She looked up from her salad and blushed almost immediately. "Hey Kinomi how you doing?" he asked her. "Pretty good, but what are you doing here?" she asked then she said something else, "I though you only ate at Ichiraku", she stated. "Well I'm not here to eat", said Naruto then he saw her slightly blush. 'Did he come here because he wanted to go out with me', she thought to herself then the blush got brighter. "I'm here to tell you that you got a mission", he said and her blush was gone and she was depressed because she really wanted him to be there to be with her. "A mission?" she asked depressed. "Yup and there's five people on the team, there's you, Yuki, Sayuchi, Naomi, and me", he said and her eyes look straight at his. "You're going to be on our team?" she asked him kinda shocked because the genins are never teamed up with the younger generation of chunins. "Yeah I'm the leader of this mission", Naruto told her. He saw a glimmer of happiness in her eyes. "Well go pack your things and meet our group at the front gate, ok?" Naruto told her. "Ok", she replies. They leave the restaurant and go their separate ways.

Naruto goes walking to the forest part of the training grounds and there he finds Yuki sitting in a tree. He sees that she is playing with her butterflies (A/N: those are the type of bugs that live inside her). "Hey Yuki come down here", Naruto calls her. Yuki blushes knowing whose voice that is. She jumps off the tree to the ground. She is wearing a hoody jacket (A/N: like Shino's in Shippuden) with the hood down, a pair of black ninja pants, ninja sandals, and her hitai-ate tied up her ponytail. Her hair was black and she has red eyes (A/N: she doesn't wear sunglasses like the rest off the Aburame family). "Naruto-sama (she grew up calling him sama) what are you doing here?" she asked quietly. "I'm here to give you a mission", he said then continued "you will pack and meet your team at the front gate, ok?" "Ok, but who's on my team?" Yuki asked in her always quiet voice. "Oh, your team consist of you, Kinomi, Sayuchi, Naomi, and me as leader", Naruto said with a smile on his face. Yuki blushes seeing Naruto smile. "Well I'll see you at the gate later, I still have to round up the rest of the team", Naruto said then vanished.

**(MEANWHILE WITH TEAM THREE: SHINO, CHOUJI, AND KIBA)**

"Hey Shino", Chouji gets Shino's attention. "What is it Chouji?" Shino asks in his deep but calm voice. "Um…does your cousin Yuki like Naruto? Chouji asks but thinks he knows the answer already. Shino raises an eyebrow. "Yes, how did you know?" Shino asks questionably. "I know because Kinomi also likes him", Chouji answered him. "Hey what are you guys talking about?" Kiba asked feeling left out of the conversation.

**(BACK WITH NARUTO)**

Naruto went walking to the Hokage tower, but he wasn't going to see the Hokage. He arrived on the roof of the building and saw a girl laying there with her eyes closed. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a grayish brown vest (A/N: like Shikamaru's old one), a pair of black skin-tight ninja pants, black ninja sandals, and her hitai-ate was sown on the right sleeve of her vest. She also had long blond hair. Naruto could tell that see wasn't sleeping so he walked up to her. "Hey Sayuchi its not a good thing to be daydreaming in front of one of your superiors", Naruto said while chuckling. Sayuchi's eyes shot open and you could see her turquoise eyes. "Naruto-senpai what are you doing here?" she says with a slight blush on her face. "I came here to update you on a mission you have", Naruto stated. "Oh well what's the mission?" she asked kinda depressed. "Well I don't know what we will be doing, but you, Naomi, Yuki, Kinomi, and myself will be a team", Naruto told her. "They really put you on our team?" she asked rhetorically then continued, "that's weird." 'But I'm happy they did', Sayuchi thinks to herself. "Yeah well go pack and we'll meet you at the front gate later", Naruto said then jumped away.

**(A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE UCHIHA ESTATE)**

Naruto knock on the door, but no one opened it. 'Huh, I thought she would be here', Naruto thought. He twist the doorknob and the door opened. 'Well I guess she is here since it wasn't locked', he thought. He walked in and went to the living room. There on the couch he found Naomi sleeping. "Hehehe, she is so cute when she's sleeping", Naruto said quietly to himself. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the left sleeve, a pair of gray shorts and ninja sandals, her hair is long, straight and black, and her eyes were also black. He leans over and whispers in her ear. "Hey, Naomi wake up", Naruto said softly. Naomi reached up and grabbed Naruto around his neck, "mmmm Naruto", she said still asleep. She pulled him onto the couch and snuggled up close to him. "Uh…Naomi?" Naruto said kinda feeling awkward in his position. Right then Naomi woke up and was very surprised to see her crush sleeping right next to her. "Naruto-kun?!" She let go of him and he got off the couch and she got up too. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I get really clingy in my sleep", Naomi says with a really deep blush. "No need to apologize Naomi this kinda stuff just happens", Naruto said with a kind smile. Naomi smiled back then asked, "Why are you here Naruto-kun?" "Oh yeah you have a mission so go pack and meet Sayuchi, Yuki, Kinomi, and me at the front gate", Naruto told her then left.

**(MEANWHILE WITH TEAM ONE: SHIKAMARU, SAKURA, AND ROCK LEE)**

"Hey Sakura", Shikamaru calls her. "What is it Shikamaru?" she asked. "Back at the Hokage's office you said that teaming Naruto up with the Genin was a bad idea, right?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah I said that, what about it?" she asked questionably. "Did you say that because Naomi has a crush on Naruto?" he asked back. " Yeah, is it the same with Sayuchi?" she asked him. "Yeah its so troublesome", he says tiredly. "Hey are you guys talking about YOUTHFUL things?" Rock Lee shouts out.

End of Ch-5


	6. The Land of Sand

**A/N: **Hey everyone this is blaze here I hope you all are enjoying this fanfic, anyways take it away Ino.

Ino: "Thanks, Blaze-kun does not own anything that deals with Naruto."

**THE LAND OF SAND**

Naruto is at the front gate waiting for his team to come. "Hmmmm they should be here any moment now", he said but right after he said that all four girls showed up in front of him. "I'm glad you all made it. Are you ready?" Naruto asks and they all nod, "alright lets get going." They start walking and it was silent for about ten minutes then someone spoke. "So what are we going to do on this mission Naruto-senpai?" Sayuchi asked and everyone looked at Naruto, even though they were already looking at him. "Oh, well we're going to Sunagakure to help the Kazekage with some errands and he will tell us what the errand is when we get there", Naruto explained. Before anyone else could say anything a puff of smoke appeared before Naruto and the others. "Okaa-san, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a surprised expression on his face. "I'm adding one more person to you team", Tsunade said then continued, "your new teammate is Hanabi Hyuga." Hanabi steps out from behind Tsunade. "Hi Naru-kun", Hanabi said with a light blush. "Oh hi Hanabi-chan, so you're our new teammate?" Naruto asks. "Yup", Hanabi says happily. "Well welcome to the team", Naruto says with a big grin. "Make sure you don't let anything happen to her Naruto, because her father would kill you if something did happen to her", Tsunade tells him. "Don't worry about it Okaa-san I will protect all of my team with my life", Naruto states. "Ok glad to hear it, so I'll let you be on your way now", Tsunade says then vanishes. "Alright it's still a three day walk to our destination so lets keep going", Naruto says and everyone starts walking.

**(Three Days Later At Sunagakure)**

"We're finally here!" Naomi shouts out loud. They arrived at the Sand Village's front gates. "Well lets get going to the Kazekage's place", Naruto tells his team. "Yeah the faster we get this mission done the faster we can relax", Hanabi states. "Ok follow me", Naruto says.

**(At The Kazekage's Tower)**

Naruto goes through the door to the Kazekage's office. "Hey Gaara, its been awhile", Naruto says and walks up to Gaara. "That it has Naruto", Gaara says and shakes Naruto's hand. "Oh everyone meet the Kage of the village hidden in the sand", Naruto tells his team. Hanabi steps up and says "On behalf of team Naruto its nice to meet you Kazekage." "Well Naruto you got a fine team with you, a Hyuga, an Uchiha, an Aburame, a Nara, and an Akimichi", Gaara told Naruto. "Wow he's good", Kinomi whispers to Sayuchi. Gaara hears them and smirks. "So how's Kankuro?" Naruto asks Gaara. "He's fine but he's out on a mission right now so you might not get to see him", Gaara states. "Oh, ok, so what is the mission?" Naruto asks. "Oh yeah well there has been a disturbance right outside of the city for a couple of weeks now and since we are short of hand here we asked for your help", Gaara explains to them. "Well what is the disturbance?" Naruto asks. "Well there has been wet sand outside of town even though it hasn't rained or anything", Gaara explains it. "Oh I'll be coming with you to help investigate", Gaara tells Naruto. "Well lets get started", Naruto says and then they all leave.

**(Outside Of The Sand Village)**

"See", Gaara says then points at a spot of sand. "Yeah I see this spot of sand is wet, that's very unusual", Naruto says then ponders on why this is, but is interrupted by a voice. "Water Dragon Jutsu!" someone said and a giant dragon of water comes flying at Naruto. He has no time to react and his team is frozen in fear. "Sand Barrier!" Gaara screams out and a barrier of sand appears around the entire group. "Thanks Gaara; I owe you one", Naruto says out of relief. Gaara lowers the barrier and they see who their attacker is. It was Kisame and Itachi. "I knew this day would come, but I didn't think it would be now", Naruto says in a bit of shock. "Naruto we've been waiting for you", Itachi calmly states. "Naruto-sama what is he talking about?" Yuki asks confused. "So they don't know about your little problem do they?" Kisame says then continues, "then I guess we won't spoil it for them." "Fine Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto yells. "You girls stay back, there is no way you can beat an opponent at their levels", Naruto yells out his command. The girls nod in unison. "Gaara you take Kisame and I got Itachi", Naruto tells his friend. "Ok Naruto lets do this", Gaara says back. "Come at us if you dare", Kisame baits them, but what he didn't know was that one of Naruto's clones was barreling underneath the sand with the help of Gaara's sand manipulation. The Naruto clone emerges out of the sand and kicks Itachi in the chin while Naruto revved up a Rasengan. Naruto goes flying above Itachi, "Rasengan!" screams Naruto and gets a direct hit on Itachi. Itachi goes flying to the ground. Meanwhile with Gaara; "Sand Coffin!" Gaara says and catches Kisame in his sand then he continues, "Sand Burial!" Both Kisame and Itachi were destroyed. "I'm glad that's over", says Naruto, but then Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke and Kisame and Itachi appear before Naruto and Gaara. "I can't believe you fell for those clones", Kisame says with a chuckle. "Water Dragon!" screams Kisame. The dragon hits Naruto and Gaara and sends them flying back. "That was fu…", Kisame gets cut off by a kunai that cut his face and sees that one of the girls threw it. Naruto saw this too and notice that it was Hanabi that threw it. "No, I told you not to interfere!" Naruto screams at them. "Now I'm mad!" Kisame yells while glaring at the girls. "I'm going to kill you all!" Kisame screams then continues, "Destruction Water Spears Jutsu!" Kunais with spear shaped water around them went flying at the girls at the speed of light. All of the girls close their eyes waiting to get hit.

At that appoint in time Tsunade, Shizune, Ayame, Haku, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura all got a very bad feeling that something extremely bad was going to happen.

The girls open their eyes simultaneously to see the back of Naruto with kunais going through him. Naruto turns his head to see the girls. "I'm glad that you all are safe", he said then coughed up some blood then continued, "Please take care of your selves", Naruto said with his last breath. Naruto fell to the sand on his back with no sign off life in him. "NO, this can't be happening!" screams Yuki. "NARUTO!!" Naomi and Hanabi scream at the same time, then all the girls start crying over Naruto. "Well our job here is done", Itachi says then vanishes. "That was too fast and completely boring", Kisame says then vanishes too. Gaara showed killing intent while the girls cried.

End of Ch-6

**A/N: **You weren't expecting that one were you? Now that Naruto is dead what will happen? Keep reading and you will find out.


	7. Death and Life

**A/N:** Its me again I hope everyone is enjoy my fanfic. Ok go ahead Haku.

Haku: Thanks Blaze-kun, well Blaze doesn't own Naruto if he did he wouldn't be writing this fanfic.

**DEATH AND LIFE**

Gaara sent a letter back to Tsunade explaining everything and that he would be watching over the girls for awhile. Before the letter got to Tsunade everyone else came back from their missions. She received the letter and read it. She immediately broke down in tears. After a few hours of crying she realized that she had to tell everyone, so she sent out an ANBU Black Op to get the people that were closest to Naruto. They came to Tsunade's office one by one until they were all there. The people she called in were: Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy, Shizune, Haku, Temari, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sakura, Iruka, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Anko, Ayame, and Teuchi. Teuchi and Ayame were the last ones to arrive. Tsunade had put on a fake straight face in front of everyone. Kakashi broke the silence first, "Why have you summon us Lord Hokage?" he asks. "Well I have received a letter from the Kazekage that is really important", Tsunade explains. "From my brother?" Temari asks. "Yes this is shocking news that none of you will like", Tsunade continued explaining. Most of them didn't know what to expect. "Naruto has…" Tsunade got choked up with tears then continued, "Naruto has died in battle." It took a moment to sink in, just a moment, then all the girls started crying. All of the guys were furious and wanted to know how it happened and who did it. Iruka wanted to see the letter with his own eyes, "May I see the letter so I can read it out loud because you are emotionally unstable Lord Hokage." Tsunade hands the letter to Iruka and he started reading out loud.

_From: Gaara the Kazekage_

_To: Tsunade the Hokage_

_Dear Tsunade,_

_It is with great sadness that I report that Naruto has died in battle. His team and I were attacked by Kisame and Itachi. The girls on his team made Kisame mad so he attacked them intending to kill them, but Naruto gave up his life to protect the girls. He jumped in front of the attack and saved the girls' lives. After that the attackers left saying that their jobs were done. Naruto was a great friend that gave his life to protect those on his team. He will be missed greatly. I will be bringing his body back to the Leaf village so you can give him a proper funeral._

_Sincerely,_

_Gaara_

_P.S. The girls that were on Naruto's team were greatly shaken up by this unexpected incident so I'll be keeping them here and watching over them until they feel like they can return home. Tell everyone I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to save him._

The girls were crying even more after hearing the letter and the guys were shooting out killing intent even Teuchi wanted to kill the guys who did this.

**(Three Days Later)**

Gaara and Kankuro both came through the front gate with Naruto's body in a casket. They were greeted by Tsunade and the Jounins who took the casket off their hands. They all went to where the burial would be, which is right next to the Third Hokage. When they got there they joined the rest of Naruto's loved ones and other ninja and then five puffs of smoke appeared before them, it was Kinomi, Yuki, Sayuchi, Naomi, and Hanabi. "I'm glad you girls could make", Tsunade said sincerely. "We wouldn't miss his funeral, Lord Hokage", Naomi said very calmly. A few people spoke before Naruto was buried, Iruka was first. "I remember scolding Naruto in class all the time for pulling stupid pranks…", a few people chuckled remembering Naruto's pranks and then Iruka continued, "He was a failure in class or so we all thought. He turn out to be a great ninja and finally got the respect he deserved." Next Kakashi spoke "When I found out Naruto was on the squad I was going to be training I though 'Great I got the troublemaker.', but he proved to me time and time again that he wasn't a troublemaker, but a full-fledge ninja with the confidence to match his stamina. I believed that he would of made a great Hokage." Next it was Sakura's turn to speak, "When I found out that Naruto was going to be on my team I thought 'Man this sucks.', but little by little I found out about his better qualities like how he was so courageous and so much fun to be around and then eventually I fell in love with him. I had finally seen what Hinata saw in him just like the rest of the girls. He was a very nice guy and would die to protect his people." Lastly Neji spoke, "Naruto was a complete failure and a total fool at least that's what I though of him at first, but after he literally beat some sense into me I learned that I was the failure and the fool, so thanks to him I was able to correct that. So from the bottom of my heart I thank you Naruto." After they all spoke there wasn't a dry eye to be seen there, then everyone went up and placed a flower on Naruto's casket except Hinata and Hanabi who both put a flower and cup of instant ramen. Everyone smirked at seeing that, then Tsunade engraved the headstone, it read _'Here lays Naruto Uzumaki a dear friend, a respectable comrade, a caring lover, a great ninja, and a loving son.'_ After that everyone left one by one until only the girls that loved him were left. Hinata went up to the group of the five 15 year olds and hugs them all. "You girls saw him die that must have been very hard to witness", Hinata says to the girls. "It was horrible!" the five girls say in unison and start crying in Hinata's arms. The rest of the girls saw this and hugged them too.

**(Three Months Later)**

Life in the Hidden Leaf village was never the same everyone could tell that something was missing and everyone knew what that was. One day Hanabi and Hinata were out in the training grounds looking for herbs that Hinata would turn into medicine later, so they split up to go gather some up. Hanabi was just gathering these herbs when she felt someone else's presence there. Their chakra was incredible she never felt anything like it, it was even more powerful than Itachi's and Kisame's even more powerful than the Lord Hokage's power. Hanabi was terrified, but then the chakra died down and it felt very peaceful. Hanabi was very confused at this point, but that confusion became illusionary when she saw who came out of the bushes. "Hey Hanabi-chan its been awhile", the person said. "Naru-kun!!" she ran towards Naruto and hugged him. "Naru-kun its really you", Hanabi says then starts crying in Naruto arms. "Yeah its really me", Naruto says and holds her closer. "Hey Hanabi are you ok?" Hinata says when coming out of a bush, but then stops dead in her tracks. "N-Naruto-kun? It can't be." Hinata said with her hands over her mouth. "Its nice to see you again Hinata-chan", Naruto said with his trademark grin. Right then Hinata knew he was really Naruto because no one can copy that grin. "Naruto-kun!" she ran over to him crying. Naruto was now holding both Hyuga sisters. "I know you guys missed me, but I still have to say hi to other people", Naruto said thinking that the Hyuga sisters would never let him go. Hinata wiped the tears away from her eyes, "Ok, but promise us you will come visit us later", Hinata said afraid of losing him again. "I promise I will", Naruto said then left.

**(At The Hokage's Office)**

Tsunade was doing paperwork and didn't even notice that someone came in. "You're actually doing your paperwork without drinking any sake", the person said. "Its because Shizune caught me last time Naru-chan", Tsunade said without taking her eyes off the paperwork. Naruto just waited and Tsunade realized who she was talking to. "Hey Okaa-san", Naruto says with his grin. Tsunade broke through her desk and ran over to Naruto and hugged him and kissed his forehead. How are you here? I thought you were dead?" Tsunade said while tearing up. "Well…", Naruto got cut off. "Tsunade-sama what happened now?" Shizune said while opening the door. "Hello Shizune-chan", Naruto said kinda chuckling at her entrance. "Naruto-kun?" Shizune said in disbelief. "Yeah its me", Naruto said still kinda chuckling. Shizune ran over to him and immediately hugged him and kissed his cheek, then started crying on his shoulder, "It really is you." Naruto takes Shizune's arms off of himself then says, " I'd love to stay, but I have to say hi to some more people." With that said he vanishes in a split second.

**(On The Streets Of Konoha)**

Sakura was walking down the street in a daze just like she has everyday since Naruto's death. 'Its been three months since he has been gone, but I still can't get over him. I wish he didn't die. Oh maybe I'll have a talk with Ino', she thought to herself. So she walks into Ino's flower shop and spots Ino. "Hey Ino, um do you have a minute?" Sakura asks. "Yeah sure, but let me guess you need someone to talk to, huh?" Ino guesses. "Yeah pretty much", Sakura replies. But before they could talk someone walks through the door. "Hello sir, can I help yo…", Ino said but then cut herself of when she realized who came in. "Well this place hasn't changed since I last seen it", Naruto says while looking around. "Naruto-kun?" Sakura and Ino say in unison, but still in disbelief. Naruto walks up to them and grabs their hands, "It maybe hard to believe, but this is really me", Naruto says to them to help them believe. Immediately after he said that both girls jumped into his arms and started crying. "B-but how are you alive?" Ino asks between tears. "Well I will tell everyone what happened after I go say hello to everyone", Naruto tells Ino. "Naruto-kun I've missed you so much", Sakura says while still crying in Naruto's arms. "I know, I'm sorry for worrying you, but I must go for now, but I will see you girls soon", Naruto says and the two girls release their hugs and he leaves the shop.

Naruto is walking down the streets and the villagers are all in shock to see that the one they hated and feared was alive again and Naruto enjoyed watching their expressions. 'Hmmm who should I see next?' Naruto pondered to himself. "Oh I know who", Naruto said then ran off. He hides behind some bushes and conceals his chakra so no one can sense him. In front of him was Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten, all of which were training. Naruto saw them and wrote something on a piece of paper and attached it to a kunai. Lee and Tenten were teaming up against Neji to see if they could get a hit on him. "Leaf Hurricane!" Lee shouted and launched his attack. "Rising Twin Dragons!" Tenten shouted and also launched her attack, but before the attacks started all three of them saw a kunai swirl in front of Tenten and hit a tree. They all stop their attacks and Tenten grabs the letter attached to the kunai. "I'm back", Tenten reads it out loud, "What does that mean?" Lee asks, but Neji and Tenten just shake their heads in not knowing the answer to Lee's question. "It means that I came back", Naruto says walking out of the bushes, all three of them immediately took fighting positions. "What? Naruto? But you are suppose to be dead", Neji says in disbelief at what he sees. "Yeah, but I'm not. I'll tell you why later. I just dropped by to say", Naruto said but before he could finish Tenten had ran over to him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Lee and Neji were still standing there in disbelief, but not from Naruto being alive but from the heated kiss between Naruto and Tenten. They broke the kiss off, "Well seems like that one was saved for awhile, huh Tenten", Neji said and Tenten started blushing madly. Naruto, Lee, and Neji start laughing, "It's good to see you guys again", Naruto says to Neji and Lee. "Ditto", Neji says. "Ha ha ha you should have been at your funeral Naruto", Lee says. "Why?" Naruto asks. "Because Neji was crying", Lee says while laughing. "No I wasn't", Neji says. "Yeah you were", Lee says still laughing. "Shut up Lee!" Neji yells at him. "Well I would like to stay and chat with you guys but I have more people to say hi to, so see ya", and with that said Naruto vanished.

**(At A Local Hotel In Town)**

The three sand siblings were in the hidden leaf village at the time staying at a local hotel, but the only reason they were here was because Gaara has some business to do here. They were all in their room right now relaxing for the day. "Hey Kankuro, didn't you call for room service like half an hour ago?" Temari said a little ticked off. "Yeah, I wonder what's taking them so long?" Kankuro said trying not to get on his sister's bad side. "Well we're not the only people staying at this hotel", Gaara says and Temari and Kankuro agree. Suddenly there's a knock at the door, "Room service", the person said. "It's about time!" Kankuro says and goes to open the door. He opens the door and freezes, then turns around and faces his two siblings. "Kankuro you're acting like you seen a ghost or something", Temari said shaking her head. "I think I did", Kankuro says kinda shaky. "What do you mean?" Gaara says interested in this. "This is what I mean", Kankuro steps to the side and behind him stood Naruto. "Naruto-kun?" Temari said and stared at him. "Kankuro you should have seen your face when you opened up the door, it was priceless", Naruto said laughing at Kankuro, who was still standing in disbelief. "Yup that's definitely Naruto", Gaara says. "Hey guys long-time-no-see", Naruto says while rubbing the back of his head. Temari practically flies towards Naruto tackling him towards the ground. "Ow that hurt", Naruto said then looked into Temari's now tearing eyes. "Temari are you o…", Naruto got cut off when Temari's lips met his own. They were like that for a few seconds then they broke apart. "Well I'm confused", Kankuro said while raising an eyebrow. "Well I'm going to tell everyone what happened after I meet everybody", Naruto says. "That's fine Naruto, we're just glad to see that you're alive", Gaara says happy to know that his best friend is alive again. "Okay, well I'll see you all later", with that said Naruto walks out of the hotel.

Naruto goes walking through town again and in the distance he sees Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kurenai, Kakashi, Guy, Iruka, and Anko. 'Hehehe, this is going to be fun', Naruto thinks to himself. He walks straight up to the group, "Hey wassup guys?" Naruto asked. Everyone's eyes fell on him. Kakashi was the first to talk, "Um…Naruto how are you alive?" "I'll explain that later Kakashi-sensei", Naruto told him. Iruka was about to hug Naruto, but Kurenai and Anko beat him to it. Everyone was stunned to see Kurenai and Anko hugging Naruto so intensely and crying. "Um…did I miss something?" Naruto asked. Anko and Kurenai dried their tears then said in unison, "We'll talk later." "Ok", Naruto told them. "Well there are still a few more people I need to say hi to so later everyone", Naruto said then disappeared.

**(In Front Of Haku's Apartment)**

Haku opened her door and went outside. She walked down the stairs, but slipped on some water and was about to hit the ground. She closed her eyes and waited for the ground to come, but it never did. She opened her eyes to see Naruto holding her in a bridle style. "Naruto-kun?" She said in disbelief. "Yeah its really me, Haku-chan", He said and she hugged him around his neck. "I've been so lonely since I thought you were dead", Haku says while crying on his shoulder. "I know and I'm sorry", Naruto says and gives Haku a light kiss on her cheek. "Well I still have a few people to say hi to so I have to go", he says and puts her down. "Ok, but come back and see me again, ok?" She asks and Naruto replies, "Ok, I will." Then he vanishes.

**(At Ichiraku Ramen)**

Naruto walks in and sits down. "Hey old man give me the number 1, please", Naruto tells Teuchi. 'A number 1? We don't serve that anymore and only Naruto knows about the number 1 special' Teuchi thinks to himself then looks at the customer. "Yo", Naruto says with his grin. "Right away sir", Teuchi says then says, " One number 1 Ayame." "What? I thought we stop serving that one since Naruto isn't here anymore", she said while she walked to the front were Teuchi was. She look at the customer and started to tear up. "Hey Ayame, long time-no…" Naruto got cut off. Ayame jumped over the counter and landed in Naruto lap and locked her lips with his. 'Her lips taste like ramen. I like it', Naruto thinks and kisses back. They break it up and Ayame starts blushing, "This explains why you would always blush then run away for me", Naruto says then continues, "I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I have to see someone else." He took Ayame off his lap then left.

**(At The Uchiha Estate)**

Naomi, Kinomi, Sayuchi, and Yuki were all here spending something with each other. Naruto opened the door and let himself in. He saw the girls standing close to each other and he disappeared, then reappeared in back of them and then hugged them all in one hug. "I'm sorry you girls had to see that, but I'm back now", Naruto said while hugging them. They were all in shock and it took awhile to sink in. "Naruto-kun,-senpai,-sama!" they all said in unison and hugged Naruto back and started crying. "I'm so very sorry you girls had to go through that and I swear you never will go though that again", Naruto said in a calm, soothing voice and kissed all of them on the cheek then continued, "I have to go now, but I'll see you girls soon." After he said this he vanished.

End of Ch-7

**A/N:** I hoped everyone like that chapter because I did. In the next chapter I'll explain how he came back to life so keep reading, thank you.


End file.
